Growth hormone is important for normal and development in childhood. A lack of growht hormone in children is currently treated by human recombinant growth hormone that must be given daily by an injection under the skin. GPA-748 is an orally active synthetic protein which causes release of growth hormone from the pituitary gland. Previous preliminary studies using injectable and ansal GPA-748 demonstrate the ability of this compound to significantly increase linear growth in the target population. The present study is designed to confirm the growth proboting properties of GPA-748 when given orally and assist in the selection of a dosage regimen for the phase III program.